ChibiNaru Wars!
by Ranmawho1
Summary: The second installment of the ChibiNaru series, poor lil' Naru has just managed to evade his bathhouse captors only to find himself fall prey to a whole new threat, Anko! Oneshot, please R


AN: Hey again everyone! I'm gonna start pretty soon on the second chapter of Heroes Old and New, as Well as the seventh chapter of Feelings, but I had so much fun writing Chibi-Naru Go! that I couldn't help myself, I had to write a sequel! So here it is, the second installment of Chibi-Naru Go! 

**Chibi-Naru Wars!**

It was late in the day in Kohona, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and it was looking like it was going to be a nice night as the sun began to set over the forest that surrounded the village. As a large hawk flew overhead, it happened to spot a rather unusual individual who was sneaking from the bathhouses. Deciding to investigate, the bird of prey landed in a tree and watched the unusual little creature that had bright blond hair and wearing a bright orange pair of boxers that had little naruto swirls on them, was less than ten inches tall, and had an extreamly fluffy tail and huge, fluffy fox ears.

_"DAMN THE PERVY SAGE! I CAN'T UNDO THIS DAMNED JUTSU!"_ Little Naru-chibi thought, ranting in his mind, seeing as how the only sounds that he could currently emit were squeaks, yelps, giggles, and whimpers. He had used the transformation jutsu when it had seemed that a mob was about to kill him, and it had worked just as Jiraiya had described it would; about half the people that hated him and were chasing him did a complete mood swing and had begun to love him, going so far as to cuddle him and beat up the other half of the mob. Unfortunatly enough for Naruto, he didn't know what the jutsu did, only what th outcome was supposed to be, and had poured much more chakra into it than Jiraiya had said was neccisary in hopes that it would make the whole crowd love him. Instead, he had been transformed into a cuddle toy that was irresistable to women, and they had taken to him like bees to a flower field. In fact, he had just escaped from a bathhouse full of VERY naked women that had caught him and cuddled him, almost causing the boy-turned-chibi to pass out from bloodloss.

**-flashback**-

OOOHHH!!! SOOO CUUUTE!!!" Naruto's blood ran cold as he looked up to see several toweled women standing at the doorway. Before he could run, he was glomped and taken into the bath house, squeaking the entire way, watching as the door to the outside world slowly closed, shutting him in with the scantily-clad women.

The next thing Naruto knew, he was laying with his back on a table, looking up into the faces of several smiling women. "Ok! Now lets get these clothes off of you so that you can bathe with us!" One of the women exlaimed as the others held Chibi-Naru down and began to undress him, tickling his tummy and causing him to giggle uncontrollably as soon as they got his jacket and shirt off. As soon as they got him down to his boxers, the one that had grabbed him in the first place picked him up and they walked into the hot springs with him, dropping their towels as they did so. As soon as they did and Naruto got a good look, blood started spurting from his nose, which he gabbed with both of his hands in a futile attempt to get it to stop.

"AWWW! How precious! He's a little pervert!" One of the girls squealed as the others started giggling.

The woman tha was holding Naruto laughed as well, holding him between her breasts. "Your such a cute little thing! We need to give you a name!" she exlaimed, smiling down at him.

All of the other girls started talking amoung themselves, trying to think of a good name. "We've got it!" They all exlaimed together.

"Oh? And what do you think?" The woman holding Naruto asked.

"CHIBI-NARU! CUZ HE'S SO SMALL AND CUTE AND HAS THOSE NARUTOS ON HIS BOXERS!!!" THey all exlaimed together.

"Fine, Chibi-Naru it is." The woman said, giggling as she snuggled Naruto. "Ok Chibi-Naru, come ond and we'll get you cleaned up." She cooed, taking Naruto into the bathing area. A few hours later, using all of his ninja training, Naruto barely managed to escape, after flooding the general area of the hot springs with chibi-Naru shadow clones.

**-end flashback-**

And so that's how Naruto currently found himself, frantically seaching for Jiraiya, though skittish to go around the women's baths again lest he fall prey to another pack of giggling girls and the chance that the transformation had a timer on it that would go out at the absolute worst time, which would cause a VERY bad Naruto-beating.

As he toddled along, lost in his thoughts, Chibi-Naru never noticed the large hawk that was swooping down towards him, talons extended. The next thing he knew, Chibi-Naru felt himself forcefully pulled from the ground high into the air as the hawk let out a screech of triumph. As the hawk flew along, the chibi firmly in claw, it never noticed that dark-haired woman far below, nor the snakes that were shooting up at it, until it was too late, and it's dinner was knocked from it's grasp. With a screech of anger, the hawk circled once and flew off, just as Chibi-Naru was snatched from the air by his savior. Almost scared to turn around, Chibi-Naru looked up with his big, shiny blue eyes... Right into the face of none other than Anko herself. "AWWW!!! Arn't you just adorable?!" She squealed as Chibi-Naru squeaked, glomping him and kissing his fox ears. "C'mon cutie, let's go get some dango!" She said with a smile, skipping down the street with Chibi-Naru in her arms, crushed firmly against her chest as she began to hum.

Kakashi just happened to be walking their way, his nose stuffed in his favorite Icha-Icha Paradise when he suddenly heard a commotion and looked up, only to see Anko skipping down the street with something in her arms, smiling and humming! _"Oh god! Anko's happy! I've gotta hide or I'm doomed!"_ He thought in a panic, disappearing behind some trash cans as she went skipping by. "Was that a Naruto doll she was holding?" He wondered out loud after she disappeared around a corner. With a shrug, Kakashi decided that it was none of his business, so he pulled his book out again and went on his way.

**END**

AN: Yeah, I know that the story had nothing to do with any type of fighting, but I thought it was a pretty good title! Ya know though, I'm having so much fun writing these that I'm gonna start a whole installment! Tell me if ya like it or not by reviewing!!!


End file.
